Battle of Lespodi
The first major battle of the Seven Seasons War, Lespodi was fought between Legio I and II of the Kingdom of Stavengar, expeditionary forces from the Reich, and three divisions of Federation infantry under Borgrek’s command. Occurring in the fall of 4E150 deep within the fields of Aithrin, it was not only the first major battle in the war, but the first setback of the DPF. This would weaken Borgrek’s cause enough to inspire Stavengar to regain momentum for the next year of the war. Prelude In the months leading up to Lespodi, Borgrek began his drive into land under Stavengaran control. As attempts to muster forces to repel this attack were hindered by low morale and harassment by insurrectionists, Duke Adolph’s expeditionary force took the brunt of the fighting for the opening moves of the campaign. Though vastly superior in terms of skill and equipment, Adolph’s men were vastly outnumbered, nearly three to one, and Borgrek fought only when these forces were concentrated. The tunneling experience held by nearly all of the DPF forces allowed them to neutralize the powerful Reich cavalry, and pinpoint strikes by Borgrek’s elite personal guard on the heels of long, exhausting skirmishes with his basic infantry, often overwhelming the heavy orc infantry. Thus, by the time Adolph had retreated to Lespodi, confidence in DPF forces was at an all-time high. Even the arrival of Legio I and II failed to dampen their resolve, with the untested, though well equipped, legionaries paling in comparison to the battle hardened rebel forces. Maneuvering On receiving word that the lead elements of the legions of Stavengar were close by, Adolph ordered his cavalry to serve as a rearguard, screening his forces as they fell back across a small valley. Though his movements were slowed by mud due to the spring rains, he successfully united with the legions under Azaghal’s command. Bolstered by these heavily armored dwarves, Borgrek’s attempts to spread chaos through the coalition forces were halted as small, indecisive skirmishes in the tunnels beneath the area continued for nearly two weeks. During this time, Adolph’s exhausted men retired to the rear for some much needed rest, leaving Stavengaran forces to bear the brunt of the fighting for a time. Unable to move off in the face of the threat this force posed, Borgrek was stalled for the first time in his campaigns. With attempts to turn the left flank of Azaghal’s lines impossible, due to a series of rugged hills and slopes, and the right flank protected by a river swollen with the spring rains, Borgrek’s only avenue of advance was through the narrow valley at Lespodi. Even then, Borgrek decided to hold off on advancing until it became clear that his harassing forces would not drive off the Stavengaran forces. On 4 Rain’s Hand 4E150, knowing that the Reich cavalry could not fight effectively in the muddy valley, and using the terrain to protect his flanks as it protected the coalition forces, Borgrek decided his men could break the Stavengaran legions, and prepared to advance. Battle Before the dawn of 5 Rain’s Hand, Borgrek prepared to launch his assault. Holding the 3rd People’s Division in reserve, including himself and his personal guard, he launched the 1st and 2nd Divisions down the hill towards the Stavengaran forces. Legio I and II were unprepared for the ferocity of the attack so early in the morning. Scrambling to don their armor, they would have been overrun had it not been for the bravery of the vanguards and scouts. These sentries, upon seeing the attackers, raised the alarm and immediately cast themselves into the fray, sacrificing their lives to buy time for their comrades. Mustered into battle formation, Azaghal led the legions against the DPF forces. The Stavengaran phalanxes held firm against the lightly armored rebels, and though inexperienced, they fought bravely. After nearly twenty minutes of fighting, the center of the line bowed inward, but the timely arrival of Azaghal’s guard steadied the line. Seeing that all Stavengaran reserves had been deployed, Borgrek ordered the 3rd Division to force the center of the line. At that moment, his scouts reported that the Reich cavalry under the command of Duke Adolph had forded the creek and was circling into his rear. Upon receiving word of Borgrek’s advance, the Reich expeditionary forces immediately broke camp in the rear of Lespodi, marching to the battle. The cavalry, under the direct command of Adolph, left the infantry behind, making all speed around the flank. Fording the river in the gray morning twilight, and losing a number of men and even more horses to the racing torrents, the remainder continued around the flank. They arrived just after dawn, and immediately engaged Borgrek’s 3rd Division in the rear of the valley. As the DPF 1st Division served as a rearguard, holding the Stavengaran legions in the valley, the 2nd Division joined Borgrek’s personal guard to break past the Reich cavalry, suffering heavy casualties in the process, and escaping north to meet up with reinforcements. Aftermath Though the Stavengaran forces had held, the casualties amongst the legions were high. Of the 5000 in each legion, nearly 1000 were dead or wounded from Legio I, and Legio II suffered over 1300 casualties. The Reich cavalry which had turned the tide also suffered greatly, losing 100 of the original 1300 to the mud and river, as their horses fell or they drowned. Another 270 fell in the battle, before Borgrek’s men escaped. On the DPF side, the entire 1st Division was routed, losing nearly 4000 of the 7000 men, the remainder of whom were routed from the field, dispersing into the wilderness. The 2nd Division, maintaining good order, suffered around 2000 casualties, with the 3rd Division and Borgrek’s personal guard taking only 300 casualties. Following this battle, both armies would be reinforced, the DPF with the 4th and 5th People’s Divisions, Stavengar with Legio III and IV. Azaghal’s men, also receiving new supplies, launched an offensive, attempting to scatter Borgrek’s forces and maintain the momentum seized at Lespodi. Borgrek, on the other hand, resorted to guerilla warfare in an attempt to stall for time, relying on diplomacy with Kaz’ur and the Ashelani. Category:Wars and Conflicts